


right or justice

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Mike and Harvey meet under some other circumstances...feel free visit me onhttps://twitter.com/amalka55
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Today is one of the few days when Mike has at least a little time to himself. He doesn't do anything special, he just looks out the huge window at the city below him. Not even the secretary bothers him, because she knows he needs some time.

He thinks about everything, as always. He can't stop the constant flow of thoughts even now. Sometimes it seems to him that eidetic memory is not always a blessing. He wishes his brain could rest sometimes, but he doesn’t complain. That's how it goes, sometimes you gain, sometimes you lose.

And of course his thoughts wander until the day his grandmother died, the only one left to him and raised him after the sudden death of his parents.  
All the luck of his grandmother’s perseverance and dedication brought him here where he is today. One of the best and well paid lawyers in town. Only… in moments like this, he wonder if all this is worth it?

The sound of the phone startled him. Probably something very important, he thought, so he turned slowly and picked up the phone.

"Harvey Specter?" He echoed in the quiet, empty office, as if he hadn't heard what his secretary was saying.  
"Yes," Alice says.  
"That Harvey Specter?" Mike asks again.  
And in a very patient voice she repeated in the affirmative.  
"OK," he says, and hangs up, still amazed. Why would Harvey Specter's office ask him to come urgently to the one of the largest law firm in town?

Though he thought nothing could surprise him anymore, Mike fixed his tie, picked up his keys and cell phone, and went downstairs to the underground garage.

As he drives through the crowds of the city, he thinks about what it might be about. He had seen Harvey several times at some parties in town, but they had never even talked. They never even clashed in court. This was really weird.

As soon as he steps out of the elevator on the top floor, the Specter-Litt board stabs him in the eyes. Nor does he manage to keep a close eye on the large number of people bustling around him when a young woman greets him and leads him to Louis Litt's office.  
All this is still very strange to him, but he tries to stay calm. There’s no point in getting upset, he will soon find out what it’s all about.

"Hello" Louis got up from the table and greeted him with a forced smile. "Thank you for coming right away."  
Mike returned the greeting and sat down in the chair the older man offered him. He watches him to see what it's all about, but Louis's face is like a mask. No wonder, Harvey and he have been working very successfully for years, so all of this is part of a tactic he himself uses sometimes.  
He just takes a glass of water and waits while Louis sits down in his armchair.  
"Mr. Ross, unfortunately we haven't had a chance to meet so far, and I'm really embarrassed to meet you in these circumstances. Namely, Harvey is charged with murder.” Louis pauses to drink water, and Mike sees a hint of fear in his eyes for the first time, but lets him say what he's up to.  
"Fortunately, nothing has reached the journalists yet, so I called you to come immediately. I'm sorry, I'm a little confused, I'm not even sure about all the details. Harvey requested me to ask on his behalf if you wanted to be his lawyer? ”

Mike watches him for a few moments unsure if this is some kind of joke. From Luis's behavior, he cannot conclude that this is something like that. If he had heard anything about their firm that they were both deadly professional, almost deadly in their business. And then he waves away at these inappropriate thoughts for this moment, and almost before he can think well he says only "Yes."  
And he already knows that he will certainly regret this, but when Luis almost happily reaches his hand, he is aware that from this moment on he will have to put a lot aside.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike sits across from Harvey in the room where he was brought, already dressed in prison clothes. As far as he remembers from those few parties, it looks almost the same. Harvey's face still shows no emotion.  
Mike isn't sure what to say, so for a few moments they just sit in silence and watch each other.

"You look so young," Harvey said first, "but I never judged people before I get to know them better. Unfortunately, this is not an ideal situation for the first match, but I believe that we will somehow overcome it. "  
Mike smiles weakly "It's okay, I've had worse first encounters" so as soon as he says that he knows it wasn't the best choice of words.  
"You must be wondering why I was looking for you." Harvey elegantly went over Mike's attempt at a joke, "but I've been following your work for a while, and although I never thought I'd need you for this situation, I'm glad you agreed."  
"OK, we haven't signed anything yet, but first I need some basic information. What happened?” Mike finally collected himself and moved on to what they had met for.

"Donna is dead," Harvey says, and Mike finally sees his armor fall "I've been charged with her murder."  
Mike is still no smarter, but from the expression on Harvey's face he can see that she is someone who meant a lot to him.  
"I'm sorry," he says, and trying to stay professional, he says, "Do you have everything you need? I will proceed according to the procedure. Now I'm going to see the documents, and then I'll need your team."  
Harvey knows he made a good choice, so no matter how tragic this situation is, he shakes Mike's hand and waits for the officer to take him back into custody.

Mike can’t say he’s surprised when he walks out of the police building and is surrounded by a crowd of reporters. This is not his first time, he has had several cases that have been of interest to the public so far, but it seems to him that this is the biggest so far.

Harvey was excellent at his job and along the way he also gained a few enemies who could hardly wait to fall. Well Mike is here now to not let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike leaned back in his chair. His back and eyes ache from reading the paper he got about the Harvey case. He has read the indictment several times already and still does not understand. Donna and Harvey have known each other for years, worked together for years, and maybe once had something more in a romantic sense. But, all this does not give him any reason why Harvey would kill his co-worker?

Maybe enough reading for today, tomorrow he will primarily talk to Harvey’s colleagues from work. He'll probably get a better look at all this mess.  
In addition, there will soon be a hearing to consider releasing Harvey to defend himself on bail. It is already clear to him that the prosecution will ask for some insane amount of money, so he needs to prepare for that as well.  
Currently, he has put all his work on stand by or distributed to colleagues from the firm. This is a significant and large case and cannot allow anything to interfere with it.

As his lawyer, he did not yet have any special opinion on everything. It was usually like that anyway. There was so much more to learn. He always based everything on that.  
His magical mind always systematically stored everything in some drawers, and he never forgot again. This time something told him that this was something he would not only not forget, but it would change his life in some way. He just couldn't figure out why yet.

He didn’t sleep very much last night, but today he had an appointment at Harvey’s firm, and besides, there’s a hearing coming up soon, there’s not much time left either.  
Now there are some more colleagues with Luis and Mike can see that they are all equally scared. Especially the black-haired young woman that Luis introduces as Rachel.  
It’s not clear to anyone what actually happened, but from the conversation Mike learns that Harvey and Donna really were a great tandem. And not just at work. No one can cite any reason why something like this would happen.  
They unanimously claim that Harvey is innocent even though everyone is still grieving for a colleague and everyone loved Donna.

He’s been trying to put together some elements he’s learned for a while, so now he’s just waiting to talk to Harvey. That should only be relevant. In addition to everything he owned, reading people was also useful in his work.  
So as he waited for Harvey to be brought in, he remembered those few times he had seen him. As far as he can remember Harvey gave the impression of a slightly arrogant person, always perfectly dressed and surrounded by people. A little artificial smile, at least as far as Mike could tell.  
Nothing helps him for now, but maybe it's better that way. It is always better to get the impression of someone independently of others.

Harvey sits across table and Mike can see he's a little pale, but not worried. Mike was honored as much as Harvey trusted him. Since he’s been in this business for years, he also needs to know that even though he’s innocent it doesn’t have to mean anything.  
The first thing Harvey says is not a greeting, but "I'm guilty, even though I didn't kill her," and Mike for the first time since taking over the case feels almost like he's on the other side of the law.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike couldn't afford the luxury of believing or not believing in the client's innocence. This went against all professional behavior, but Harvey was different from the start. As much as he might not have liked his haughty demeanor, Mike could see behind that facade. He saw a warm person who had been hurt a long time ago. However, we are all, aren't we, in the end we still choose the further course of our lives.

And he knew it wasn't just a matter of whether he believed him or not, there was something else he still couldn't fathom.  
He couldn't say at the moment what exactly Harvey meant when he said he was guilty, so Mike could only rely on these few data he had collected in these few days at tomorrow's hearing.

The interrogation was painful, primarily due to public pressure and the mass of journalists who greeted them before entering the court building. They were both professionals and Mike was proud of his behavior. The judge was not in the least sympathetic to Harvey, who knows why, but in the end, because of his reputation, previous impunity, and some other arguments Mike made, he agreed to a somewhat reasonable amount of bail so he could at least to defend himself from freedom.

*

When they find themselves alone in Harvey's office, after all the questions of excited and upset colleagues, they both exhale deeply. Harvey doesn't even ask if Mike wants a drink, but pours whiskey for both of them.  
Now he can finally tell him what happened. In fact, at least what he knows.

"Donna and I have known each other since college. We didn’t immediately start working together because I was working somewhere else for a while. But when Luis and I finally solidified the firm, Donna started working as my assistant. Over the years, our friendship and business relationship has only strengthened. We used to have a very short sex experiment a long time ago, but we both concluded we were much better friends and so it remained until her last day… “ Harvey paused as if he had only now become aware of the finality and reality of Donna’s death.  
Mike watches him and lets him compose himself. It both takes time for all of this to start getting the contour of a solid case.  
Harvey took another sip of whiskey and continued, "I'll skip some things that don't matter now, maybe one day I'll tell you, now it's just important to tell you what I think happened. Namely, I never interfered in Donna's choice of men, until one day I found out that she was seeing Cameron Dennis. "

Mike knows right away who it is and an awkward shiver passes him by. What could a woman like Donna do with that creep?  
But he doesn't say anything further because Harvey has to tell everything that lies in his heart, and they will find the real truth together.


	5. Chapter 5

The name Cameron Dennis stuck in his brain so he thought of him even when he was in bed after a long conversation with Harvey.   
He learned that Harvey had worked for him early in his career and didn’t have much good to say. Mike already knew that. Cameron was a big shark, and a bad one. He trampled everything in front of him, not choosing the means. He wondered again what on earth Donna was doing with him. Did he kill her? He wouldn't be surprised with that either. There were all sorts of stories circulating about Cameron.

None of that helped Mike. His brain was working a hundred an hour, and he needed to rest more than anything. Exhausted and confused like this will not be of much use to him.

He woke up in the morning more tired than he had been yesterday, with more questions than answers. Harvey sent him a few documents to study, but he wasn't ready yet. Since they had to go through a lot, Mike invited him to come to his apartment. He knows this is not common, but also nothing to do with this case was unusual.

"You look worse than me," Harvey says when he shows up at the door carrying breakfast.  
"I don't know, all this is just a bigger mess for me every day" Mike is in home clothes, it doesn't matter, they will just work anyway. He leads him into the living room where there are already several piles of papers scattered on the table.

Harvey looked around the apartment for a moment. Mike obviously didn't spend much time in it, but it was tastefully decorated. Almost like his. They seemed to live the same lives. Filled with work and with very little time for anything else.  
In his case it will be the same. Only, this is the first time it’s about Harvey’s life. And he's glad Mike is here to help him. In time, he just became convinced that working with him was a real hit.  
Mike was totally committed to the case, giving himself to the end.

They both knew where the main problem was. Dennis. Even though he didn’t kill her himself in some way he must have been involved.  
Harvey remembered those two years he had worked for him. So young and upbeat, with so much desire to learn, that it would all fall on his head. It almost cost him his later career. Now that Donna is dead, he would even change that if he could.  
He is aware that this is not the case and that the only thing he can do is find the culprit. Not just to wash his name, but to find justice for Donna.

Suddenly he winced and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. Mike snored softly beside him and probably unknowingly swung his leg over his. Harvey smiles when he looks at him, but tries not to move so as not to wake him. They are both too tired from everything that has been happening lately, and nothing better awaits them in the near future.

Harvey leaned back more comfortably and lifted Mike's other leg into his lap. He doesn’t really remember when he felt more comfortable in the past few years, in the company of an almost complete stranger.  
Let them last these few hours as a little rest, almost as if nothing is happening around them.

The next time he wakes up, he is alone on the couch and he smells something nice from the kitchen. He goes to the bathroom and freshens up, so he gladly accepts when Mike puts dinner and coffee in front of him on the table.  
They eat for a while in silence. Mike seems to be constantly thinking, almost as if he can see how the curves work for him.  
"Sorry I fell asleep," he says with a small smile, and Harvey just nods. In fact, they both look better now, sort of like they gave each other some encouragement going forward.  
"Okay, you seem to have some new ideas already?" Harvey focused the story on the case, not because his life and job depended on it, but a little embarrassed that he was totally relaxed.  
"Yeah, we need to focus on everything we can find out about Dennis, and you do your best if you can think of anything else that would help us," Mike says, and Harvey can't help but agree.

Dennis must be the key. He's sure of it now, he'll just never forgive himself for letting him ever get close to Donna.


	6. Chapter 6

Their days are filled with searching it seems tons and tons of paper they have managed to collect from all possible sides. Harvey’s colleagues helped as much as they could, but they both realize they can mostly only rely on each other.  
Life goes on, and both Harvey and Mike’s offices have some other business. As if it’s not enough that the two of them are missing.

They are no longer sure where they are any day. Sometimes in the office, sometimes in one apartment or another. It does not matter. They were both already used to each other's company. Sometimes they would be able to relax with a few ordered dinners or even a movie that Harvey would mostly sleep over.

Then Mike would just watch him. He quickly realized that he had some feelings for him that could be called certainly just not professional. This time it didn't bother him. Although he knows that it contradicts his every principle and ethics, he didn't care either. No one knew anyway, so how could that hurt them?

One day all this will end and they will both return to their jobs, a little imagination has never killed anyone.   
Mike hadn't had a serious relationship in a long time, so at first he thought it was just loneliness, but over time he had to admit that he had never liked anyone so much before.  
Harvey had it all, charm, beauty, wit… and Mike really only allowed himself a little relaxation in moments like this.  
As soon as they started working again, he returned to work mode and stayed there. First of all because of Harvey. He didn't need any distraction until the case was resolved.

The day of the trial finally came and Harvey was acquitted for lack of evidence. They both knew that this was just one of the victories and that their work had only just begun. Although Mike had officially closed the case, he couldn’t leave him alone.

They both went back to their jobs, even though they knew nothing would ever be the same again. Especially for Harvey.   
He missed Donna terribly. Colleagues looked at him a little reserved. Although they believed in the verdict, they could see that he still felt guilty. Except for Mike, he didn't tell anyone his doubts about Dennis, and there was no need. They didn't have any clues yet anyway.

Their occasional dinners, or watching movies, have become another common thing. They loved spending time together, at least that little they could even steal from the crowded schedules.  
The investigation of Dennis seems to have stood still. Neither wanted to give up, especially Mike who saw how much it meant to Harvey. Dennis was still in a high position and esteemed in the city, so any mistake could cost them dearly. They could not afford to accuse him without evidence.

Mike saw how much his support meant to Harvey, but he didn’t just stay because of that. He was still emotionally attached to him, though he would never admit it to an older man.  
But when he wakes up one night on Harvey's couch, almost in his arms, Mike closes his eyes again and lets it last at least a few more moments…


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey woke up and the first thing he felt was his hand numb. It’s dark, and the table clock shows just after three o’clock after midnight. As he slowly wakes up he begins to remember that Mike and he were watching some movie and it looks like they both fell asleep on his couch.  
Mike is so close to him that he can smell his scent and the hair tickling his nose. This is so intimate, but somehow it doesn’t bother him at all.

He should move, but he doesn’t want to. Maybe this isn't so coincidental, he saw Mike's look at him sometimes.  
And he doesn’t think Mike did this on purpose, just over time they both started to feel relaxed next to each other. Harvey hadn't had that kind of relationship with anyone in a long time. Not even friendly, because he may have hardened over the years and not allowed people to approach him.  
It was different with Mike from the beginning. The case brought them together, but what kept them going was some connection he couldn't even explain to himself.

He's sorry Donna isn't here anymore. She would surely like Mike. Besides, if anyone saw how close the two of them were and that Harvey finally had something like a friend, it would be her. However, he shakes off those thoughts.   
She is gone, and his task is to find the killer, even if it killed him.

He moved closer to Mike's face again, but at the same moment Mike opened his eyes and simply joined their lips without thinking too much.   
No one thinks reasonably anymore when a kiss turns into a fight of lips, tongue and teeth. As if they didn't care if they could catch their breath at all. Sighs and some swearing echo through the room as they try to get rid of their clothes as soon as possible.  
Harvey might think this isn't smart, but he doesn't find any reason to care. Mike’s body is as supple and ready, just like his.

He is already dragging him towards the bedroom, so they stumble and laugh as they fall on the bed together. Harvey leaves wet kisses all over Mike's body as he descends between his legs, grabbing Mike's desperate dick with his mouth. Mike threw his head back into the soft pillow as his hands wandered roughly through Harvey's hair. There’s not much coordination, but Harvey doesn’t seem to mind any of it as he devotes to sucking Mike’s entire length.

For now, he just dwells on it, not wanting Mike to get scared, even though the younger man twists his body in a desire for more and more.  
Mike's soft whimper and firmer grip in his hair are proof that something is working well, and that Mike is very close. He also feels his stone erection seeking attention, but now only the younger man matters to him.

Harvey doesn't remember the last time he had sex, but he already knows that everything is so good with Mike. All this is just an incentive for him to reciprocate in the best possible way.  
He rated it well when after a few more moments Mike released a warm jet into his mouth and Harvey swallowed it with gusto and just smiled shifty as he leaned over Mike who was still trying to come to his senses after a fierce orgasm.

Harvey lay down and just looked at him, and his heart somehow tightened from Mike's smile. He knows this may be a post coital moment, but he hopes it’s something he feels too.

Mike swung one leg over his and whispered "thank you" in his ear, then rubbed his cock lightly with his right hand. Harvey’s brain is totally empty after a long long time. All he can do at the moment is concentrate on the climax growing slowly in the bottom of his stomach. Mike does it so gently, and Harvey doesn't even want to rush it. Let it last, as long as it takes.   
That's all that matters to him at the moment. He and Mike in their little balloon of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Harvey opened his eyes only to find Mike resting his head on his arm and watching him.  
"Good morning sleepyhead," Mike says, smiling, and Harvey doesn't know what he should actually do now.  
Mike jumps in again as he bends down and puts a soft kiss on his lips and all of a sudden everything clears up.

This could be his every day, in bed with a younger man he didn’t even know he wanted until now. Maybe he didn't know, but his body did. He almost feels himself blushing at the memories of last night. But Mike doesn't budge, so Harvey finds himself holding his hips tightly again in the blink of an eye as Mike rides him again.

Oh yes, he could very well imagine this every day for the rest of his life.  
Sharing breakfast after a shower, going to work, working every evening after, and nights filled with excellent sex, Harvey accepts as something completely normal.  
No one talks or analyzes all this that is happening, they just let it last.  
And suddenly everything is somehow brighter, better, it seems as if someone else’s life has been lived so far. To be honest, he didn't really live. Mike gave it all to him. In every sense.

Mike didn't make science out of anything, just like out of work, so did their relationship. He gave himself completely and so naturally, that Harvey couldn't stop everything even if he wanted.

By some miracle new information about Dennis suddenly began to open up and they both knew they were on the verge of a solution to the case and it was only a matter of days before they found out the truth.  
Now Mike knew so much about Donna, too, she was a woman worthy of doing all this to keep the memory of her alive and clean.

Only Dennis had a pair of aces up his sleeve. Harvey didn't expect anything less, so he prepared for it.  
He wouldn't give up easily, Harvey now had some incentive. He wanted to be completely clean because of Mike, and also get revenge on Donna in some way. Although Mike trusted him unconditionally, he still wanted a clean start.

Now that Dennis is finally in jail, after a very thoughtful and prepared case that they both made, everything is somehow even better.

Harvey visits Donna's grave and tells her about Mike.  
They will come together one day, for sure, because all this happened because of her. Even now that she's not here anymore, Harvey feels that Donna has done what she always has done from there somewhere. Because Donna always knows how.


End file.
